(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper transport device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In a paper transport device that is mounted on an image forming apparatus to transport paper within the image forming apparatus, the following detecting sections are known as a detecting section that detects the passage of paper through a transport path.